Problem: In a rectangular coordinate system, what is the number of units in the distance from the origin to the point (7, -24)?
Explanation: We use the distance formula: $$\sqrt{(7-0)^2 + ((-24)-0)^2} = \sqrt{49+ 576} = \sqrt{625} = \boxed{25}.$$- OR -

Note that the origin, the point $(7, -24)$, and the point $(7, 0)$ form a right triangle with legs of length 7 and 24. This is a Pythagorean triple, so the length of the hypotenuse is $\boxed{25}$.